


Un, Deux, Trois

by WyvernWhisperer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, i watched the first episodes of season 2 and my heart YEARNED to write fanfiction, just a couple o' kids being cute, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernWhisperer/pseuds/WyvernWhisperer
Summary: There were three things Adrien could never tell her.One, he was Chat Noir.Two, he knew her identity.Three, he loved her.





	Un, Deux, Trois

There were three things he could never tell her.

_One, he was Chat Noir._

He landed on her balcony, tail curled and ears perked as his bright green eyes met with her bluebell ones. A comforting smile was now on her face, and he shot a grin back at her, trying his best to keep his heart in his chest. A full moon was out that night, and its faint light cast a glow on them both, as if placing them under a spotlight like the ones at his father’s fashion shows. Except this time, he couldn’t keep as calm and collected as he could in front of a million strangers wanting his photograph.

“You’re sure you don’t wanna know the handsome guy under this mask?” he asked her playfully, though he didn’t _mean_ it playfully. It was a serious question and he wanted nothing more but for her so say yes. She said no.

_Two, he knew her identity._

“You don’t even know who Ladybug is under her mask, why go off showing me?” she told him as she offered him a croissant—he _loved_ those. He loved _her_. “That’s because...” His voice trailed off. _That’s because you_ are _Ladybug_.

 _Three, he loved her_.

His heart was beating too fast. On other nights, he would’ve been fine, but this particular night, with the moon shining brightly, with her smiling sweetly at him, and him smiling sweetly at her, he couldn’t help it. Something about this night told him it was time.

“Plagg, claws in!—“

“Chat, what are y—“

 _Silence_.

Marinette did not speak. Adrien’s heart was quiet now, but his mind was all over the place. _What did I just do_.

“Hello, M’Lady. Fine night, isn’t it?” 

She gaped at him, gave him a once over, and began to speak—not really forming proper sentences or even _words_ for that matter, but she spoke nonetheless. A cluster of syllables escaped her mouth, and nothing else. “This must be a lot for you to take in—“ Adrien began, but Marinette cut him off with more gibberish.

“You—Chat—Adrien— _how_?” She blinked. “You called me M’Lady,” she said. Fear was in her eyes. “You _knew_?”

He tried to stay calm for her sake. “I knew.”

A tiny squeak escaped her lips. “You love Ladybug,” she began, and pointed at herself. “And you knew _I_ was Ladybug.” She couldn’t wrap her head around it. He grinned and nodded. “I love Ladybug.” He pointed at her. “And I love _you_.”

There were three things he could never tell her.                                                                             

And in one night, he did just that.


End file.
